(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to a combination limb and abdominal exerciser that can help a user to exercise the upper limbs or exercise the lower limbs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that adequate exercise can improve cardiopulmonary function and physical tolerance, promote the health and strength of muscles/bones, maintain basal metabolism, consume calories and fat, as well as decrease the occurrence of diseases and complications. However, a lot of people have no time to exercise outdoors in their bustle lives. They often cannot get outdoor exercise due to tense lives, busy affairs and the weather, etc.
Therefore, numerous exercise devices for indoor use are available on the market in hopes of meeting the need of busy modern people for adequate exercise. Among them, there is no lack of some exercise devices which simulate outdoor exercise modes, such as exercise bicycles, treadmills, and rowing machines. Such devices that can simulate outdoor exercise modes are not only large in volume, but also relatively expensive. Moreover, most of them only have a single exercise mode or function.
Additionally, there are a lot of exercise devices specially adapted for training specific parts of a human body available on the market, such as dumbbells, grip exercise devices, grip exercise bars and the like. Likewise, such devices specially adapted for training specific parts of a human body only have a single exercise mode or function. This results in markedly insufficient practicality and may further cause the operator to lose his or her interest in exercise gradually.